metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Weaponsmith (Metro 2033)
Specifications I tried to get this achievement today, its my second last one and I used this guide to check off the ones I hadn't used in my play session. After going over those ones I still didn't get it, I eventually quit. Does the list include varriants of weapons as well (like Klash and Klash with Scope)? Chaos ian7 04:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahh nevermind. I have found theanswermyself. I'll edit the article acordingly. Chaos ian7 04:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Made it! Made it at last, 4th try! :D Ok, I didn't read the guide the first two tries, but since I was unable to get the achievement I read it to search if I wasn't doing something right. I still didn't follow it, I don't like to fight the Frontline level, too much troops and too much hassle, plus you loose the stealth suit and also have to fight heavelly the Outpost/Black Station levels. I think my problem was the sticky grenade, since it needs to stick into the enemy for the kill count (there are two easely kills for certifying the grenade sticked, one at the bandits hideout in Lost Tunnels and the other is those two guards in Outpost level right in the small house after you climb to the upper level after leaving Hole station). So I discovered that you can achieve the same results in the Defense level, you have ALMOST ALL the wepons available to get the achievement, EXCEPT the Volt Driver and Heavy Automatic Shotgun. I made it scoring a kill with the Volt Driver the first time I've found it in the Lost Tunnels (plus I can sell it at Market station and the second Volt Driver at Armory station for tons of MGR). I also sold the weapon I was carrying (in my case the Helsing), wich make me a millionarie (ranger difficulty). Then you buy the stealth suit, pick the Heavy Automatic Shotgun, sneak through the Frontline level and bring it with you to the Defense level, wich is easy. This way the only weapon lacking a kill was the Kalash 2012, since Ulman give you the VSV at Black Station and you can easely score a kill right before entering the passage to the abandoned tunnel where he's waiting for you. I got the kill score with the Kalash 2012 by killing that first mutant on the way to the Library. Done, achievement earned. Plus I can also use the third Volt Driver in D6 (this weapon is a beast, one shot/one kill, regardless the difficulty you are playing)! :) As you can see this strategy favors heavelly a stealth gameplay, but I like this style better than "fire in everything that moves" the guide provides. Brfritos (talk) 11:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) If you can formulate that in as cohesive a way that the walkthrough is, we'd be glad to include it as a stealth alternative. '' C''haos''i''an 22:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Alternative Stealth Approach I'm not good at editing the wiki, so I made this guide more or less like the walkthrough, but with personnal notes on it. Also english is not my primary language, I tried my best to find any errors, but feel free to edit anything you want. Like the previous method unnamed levels should be played through, do not skip any levels. If you wish you can turn the difficulty down, but it's not mandatory. Lost Tunnels - After Bourbon kills the drunk guard in the bandits hideout, grab a throwing knife and kill the first guard patrolling the area (you also have the opportunity to kill more two guards with throwing knifes without alerting the rest). - Next to a camp fire there are some bandits, kill them with a grenade. - You will find the first of three Volt Driver present in the game, Grab the weapon and score a kill with it. Dry Station '- '''This is one of the two opportunities for a easy and certifiable sticky grenade kill, wich also helps to get the Stick Like a Blur achievement. - After dealing with the bandits with your prefered method, find the box maze at the end of the level. There's a guard smoking a hookah, wich can be killed with the sticky grenade rather easely, just take your time and aim the throw. '''Armory station '''Buy the stealth suit and bring the Heavy Automatic Shotgun with you. '''Frontline' Using your stealth suit bypass the entire level without firing a shot. If you wish, you can kill the very last guard and run to the door exiting the level, scoring a kill for the Heavy Automatic Shotgun. Depot - the nosalises jumping in the front and/or right side of the armored cart are very easy to kill with a throwing knife (but you will loose the knife) - if you wish you can use your Heavy Automatic Shotgun Defense (prefered level, almost everything you need is here) - kill a nosalises with the Heavy Automatic Shotgun if you didn't before - if you didn't kill something with the throwing knife, you can do it now too, in the beginning of the fight the nosalises attacking from the left side will run in a straight line to Artyom, is very easy to aim even in ranger mode. - if you didn't kill with your trench knife, this the last easy opportunity to do so. - you can also find a Automatic Shotgun nearby, if there's a opportunity you can grab it and score a kill or you can wait until the Child level. - kill a - bunch of - nosalises with your Kalash. - after entering the station kill the first lurker with your revolver. - there's a Tihar next to a dead guard, grab it and kill a lurker. - you can find a Helsing in one of the upper rooms in Hole Sation, grab it and kill a lurker if you wish - there are several Duplets available, you can kill a lurker with it or wait until the Child level Child - after picking the child kill a Luker with a Bastard, you will find one right in the next room after you picked him - if you didn't killed something with the Duplet or Automatic Shotgun there are several available throughout the level - since the lurkers come in timed waves and the child alerts you before they attack, this is a easy opportunity to kill some with a grenade if you didn't before Outpost This is the second easy opportunity to score a certifiable kill with the sticky grenade if you didn't do it in Dry Station. After leaving Hole Station and going to the upper level you will notice a small house away from the Outpost. Inside this house there are two nazis, the first one is given the back to the door and also blocking the view from the second nazi, so they don't see you at first. Pick your sticky grenade and watch the fire works. Since the level can't be finished entirelly in stealth mode and Artyom needs to fight at least the final final floor of the building, the outspost will be alerted by the explosition, but it isn't much of a problem. '''Black Station '''If you didn't before this is the place to get a kill with a throwing knife, just aim to the head, neck or back, preferably with a lonelly guard. This place is also good to get a Helsing kill if you haven't before. Also, unless in ranger mode and unlike what the wiki says, turning off the generator is the worst decision to make and going through the side of the main plataform is the easy way to bypass the entire beginning of the level. Going this way will lead you to a tunnel (you will need your gas mask) and then to a room where Ulman first find you, there are very few guards and you can get your VSV kill easely. If you don't want to fight those guards is also very easy to avoid them all and still get your VSV kill. There's one single guard patrolling the section that goes back and forth between a corridor and the room where Artyom needs to jump into a passage that leads to Ulman (the rest of the guards are in fixed positions). Simply wait to the guard in a corner, kill him and jump into the hole, the rest of them won't follow you. '''Polis '''If you have the money buy a Kalash 2012. After leaving the station and walking some steps a mutant will appear at the roof of a truck. Kill it and you will gain the achievement. If you don't have the money to buy the Kalash 2012 you will have to wait until going to Sparta, picking one from Vladimir and killing a nosalises in Dark Star. If you switched the Heavy Automatic Shotgun for the Volt Driver at the beginning of this guide you will also have to wait until going to Sparta to get it. If it hasn't been earned, finish any last kills with weapons you think you may have missed earlier. Some of these weapons aren't possible to obtain again, if this is the case then the best solution may be to restart. Hope this text helps. Brfritos (talk) 20:53, January 15, 2013 (UTC)